The long-range objective of this project is to investigate the function and properties of melanin DNA in murine melanomas. The initial aim is to purify the various DNA's from the nuclear, mitochondria and melanin granules, and characterize these with respect to melting points, density in CsCl and sedimentation coefficients. Nucleic acid hybridization studies will be used to determine the degree of interrelatedness between species, particularly with respect to the melanin DNA. The function of this latter DNA species will then be elucidated.